


rise up like the sun

by tomkitty



Series: Miscellanea; File LitComp (Works In Progress) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Orphan Harry Potter, Orphan Hermione Granger, Siblings Harry and Hermione, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, natural legilimens hermione, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/tomkitty
Summary: Harry ends up left at Silver Oak's Orphanage. There he meets a girl, Hermione Granger, who takes him under her wing and makes him family. After working for years under the assumption that they have superpowers, they are surprised to find that what they actually have is magic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Miscellanea; File LitComp (Works In Progress) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of many wip's I have. I don't have a set updating schedule so I'm not sure when I'll be updating this story next. Please read at your own risk.

A boy stood in front of a tall building unsure if he should go inside. He looked back at Uncle who gave him a threatening glare. He ducked his head in submission before he opened the door and went inside. Like Uncle said there was a front desk that Harry approached. There was a woman with long brown hair and glasses that sat behind the desk looking over paperwork. The boy stood there and waited to be noticed.

The woman looked up with surprise at the sight of a young boy standing in front of her with his head tipped down. He had messy black hair and wore a simple shirt and jeans that seemed rather large for him. On his back was a tattered backpack and in his hands a letter.

“Hello there dear, how may I help you?”

The boy looked up and blinked his bright, emerald green eyes at her before holding the letter out to her.

Curious, the woman took the letter and opened it.

_Name: Hadrian_

_Age: 5_

_Date of Birth: 31 July 2000_

“Hadrian? Who brought you here?”

“Uncle.”

“Is your uncle still here?”

When the boy just blinked at her she came out from behind the desk and looked outside at the empty street. She sighed. Someone had just abandoned a child at an orphanage with nothing more than a small backpack and letter with the bare minimum of information on it.

Going back to the child she knelt down in front of him. “I’m sorry, but your uncle is gone.”

The woman then introduced herself as Maggie Nelson and she was one of matrons of Silver Oak Orphanage. She led Hadrian to the kitchens and introduced him to one of the cooks, Ella, before going off to make some calls.

\----

While Hadrian sat quietly, eating his meal he was approached by a young girl with bushy brown hair and a kind smile.

“Hello, my name’s Hermione Granger and I’m six. What’s your name?”

Hadrian startled and looked up, his own emerald eyes meeting the girl’s deep brown ones.

“Oh, I’m sorry Hadrian. I didn’t mean to scare you. You don’t have to be afraid. You’re just like me, see?”

Hadrian watched as Hermione seemed to concentrate and then suddenly his fork lifted up and started bouncing around in the air in front of him. When the fork laid itself back down Hadrian looked up at the girl who had a bright smile on her face.

She could make things happen too! But… wouldn’t they get in trouble? Hadrian thought about all the times Aunt would scream and Uncle would hit him whenever things like that happened.

Hermione gasped and her eyes filled with tears. “That’s horrible! Those people were really mean! Don’t worry!” She reached over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “I’ll protect you! You can be my brother!”

“Brother?” Hadrian repeated softly.

“Yeah! You and me? We’re the same, so we can be a family.”

A family? Hadrian knew what a family was. Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin, the three of them were a family together. But Hadrian had no family. He had a mum and a dad once, he was sure of it, but he didn’t have them anymore. Hermione really wanted to be a family with him?

Hermione pulled back from the hug and looked Hadrian in the eye again. “Yes, I really want to be a family with you. That is,” she frowned a little feeling unsure, “if you want to have me as a sister?”

Hadrian smiled brightly then and nodded enthusiastically.

“That’s great Hadrian!”

“Wait, how did you know my name was Hadrian?”

Hermione blinked. “Oh, I’m not sure. But sometimes, when I look into people’s eyes I just know things about them.” She shrugged, “I guess it’s just one of my superpowers.”

“Superpowers?”

“Yeah,” Hermione nodded. “The things we can do? They’re superpowers! I read all about them in comic books that I found at the library. What I did with the fork is called telenisis, I think. Some of the words are hard to pronounce but I’m learning! Sometimes people can have more than one superpower so I’ve been trying to read as many different comic books as I can and see if I have the same powers or not. You can read some with me later and we can find what powers you have!”

“I don’t know how to read,” Hadrian mumbled.

Hermione frowned but didn’t let it phase her. From what she saw when she looked in Hadrian’s eyes the people he lived with before were mean. It makes sense that they didn’t teach him things. “That’s okay. I can teach you. It’s not so hard.”

“Okay,” Hadrian smiled again. Hermione was nice. “Do you know how we got superpowers?”

“Well, from what I’ve read most of the time people are just born with powers. But sometimes, there’s an accident and people get hit with radiation, which is the stuff that gives people powers.”

Hadrian thought for a moment. A memory of green light and a scream was brought to his memory. “Is radiation green?” he asked.

“I don’t see why it can’t be. Bruce Banner, he’s a superhero that got hit by radiation and he grows really big and green because of it.”

“Oh, okay.” Maybe that’s what happened to him. It seemed to make sense. Oh well, he and Hermione could figure it out together.

\---

After several phone calls, interviews, and a full police investigation had been made, not much was revealed. Hadrian only knew the people he lived with as Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. He couldn’t describe where he lived as he had never left the house nor did he know how to read or write as he had never been taught. But what he could do, to the horror of the adults questioning him, was cook full meals, clean a house from top to bottom, and take care of laundry including mending and sewing if need be.

With so little information there was nothing to do but make Hadrian a new ward of Silver Oak’s and after much insistence from both Hadrian and Hermione, was given the full name Hadrian Helios Granger. Unbeknownst to them, Lady Magic smiled down upon them that day and gave them her blessing.

\---

Life for Hadrian at Silver Oak’s was simple. He had his own room with his very own bed, a desk, and a wardrobe with second hand clothes that actually fit him. There was even a window for him to look out of if he wanted! His room was right across the hall from Hermione, or Maia, as he called her since Hermione was a little hard for him to say, and he got to see her everyday. His only chores were keeping his room nice and tidy and he was allowed, and even expected, to eat three meals a day.

Best of all, in Hadrian’s opinion, was he was allowed to go outside. On weekdays he was allowed to go to school and on weekends he was allowed to play outside in the garden. It was out in the garden, in a secluded corner behind a large tree, that Hermione worked with him to see which superpowers he had.

“These are the X-men,” Hermione said, laying her comic books out on the ground. “It’s through them that I figured out different powers to test. You have Wolverine, he has claws that come out of his hands and he can heal really fast. Healing fast is one thing I can do. Not as fast as Wolverine of course, but I can heal cuts and scrapes almost overnight.”

“Me too,” Hadrian said. “Uncle and Aunt, they weren’t, nice.”

“Oh, Hadrian.”

Hadrian ducked his head and whispered, “They hurt me.”

Hermione tipped her head so that she was looking at Hadrian. “They’re never going to hurt you again okay? You’re away from them now, and even if they were here I wouldn’t let them anywhere near you.”

Hadrian gave Hermione a shy smile which she returned.

“So this is Jean Gray, she’s my hero. I want to be her,” Hermione paused. “Okay, yes there is the dark phoenix saga but that really wasn’t her fault she- here just read with me.”

One by one she went through every superhero and supervillain that she knew, Marvel and DC alike. If they had powers they were added to the list of abilities to try.

Over time they figured out what powers they had, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, teleportation, illusions, and much more. They could create force fields, manipulate the air around them to make themselves fly, heal themselves of small wounds, and make things shrink or grow in size.

They also figured out what powers they didn’t have. They couldn’t grow wings, didn’t have x-ray vision, didn’t have super strength or speed, they didn’t have heat vision, and couldn’t walk through walls. There were some things that only Hadrian could do, like talk to snakes or change his appearance at will, and some things that only Hermione could do, like influence people or look into people’s minds.

It took lots of time, practice, and sneaking around but through the years at the orphanage together they continued to learn and grow into their powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly if i suddenly had abilities my first thought would be superpowers and not magic. so here's a young hermione thinking how i would.


	2. Chapter 2

19 September 2010

Hadrian smiled to himself as he opened the door to his sisters room and snuck inside. A small ball of light followed behind him to help light his way. He carefully made his way around the various books and things scattered over her floor and approached her bed. 

“Maia,” he whispered. “Hey Maia.” 

Hermione swatted her arm out and mumbled something incoherent. 

Hadrian giggled and climbed into bed with her. “Wake up Maia.” He shook her shoulder gently and brushed the curls out of her face.

Hermione scrunched up her face at the light in her eyes and swatted her hand at it, making it disappear. “Ri it’s too early. Go back to bed.”

“But Maia it’s your birthday! We gotta do something fun!”

Hermione opened one eye and glanced at the digital clock on her desk that said it was just past 5am. You have got to be kidding me, she thought to herself. Looking up at Hadrian’s eyes she saw he really was excited for her birthday and wanted to spend the day celebrating. She sighed and pulled Hadrian against her, using the fact that she was taller than him to her advantage, and laid on top of him. “A few more minutes. Sleep for now.”

Hadrian huffed but complied. He knew that Hermione wouldn’t get up until she was ready.

An hour later found both kids curled up around each other and sleeping peacefully.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hermione slowly blinked her eyes open, waking up at the noise.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She glared towards the door but didn’t get up.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

With a growl Hermione climbed out of bed and opened her door only to find no one was there. “The hell?” she mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She looked toward her window. They were on the third floor! Was someone throwing rocks at the building? She walked over and threw the curtains open ready to tell off whatever punk was trying to break her window at fuck it all o’clock in the morning only to rear back in shock at the owl sitting on her window sill. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. The owl tapped its beak on her window.

With a frown she opened it and the owl flew inside and landed on her desk. Tied to its leg was a letter. The owl held it out to her.

Hermione glanced at Hadrian who had moved over to her and was looking at the bird in shock. Carefully she untied the letter from the owls leg and looked it over.

_ Miss H.J.S. Granger _

_ Third Floor Bedroom, Right-Hand Side _

_ End of the Hall _

_ Silver Oak’s Orphanage _

_ London, UK _

“They know where your room is,” Hadrian said looking at the letter.

“Whoever they are,” Hermione mumbled as she opened up the letter and began to read it over.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  _ of _ WITCHCRAFT  _ and _ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_ Dear Miss Granger  _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at  _ _ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _ _. Please find enclosed a  _ _ list _ _ of all necessary books and equipment. Please respond indicating a time and meeting place where a  _ _ professor will arrive to give you an introduction into the magical world, as well as a tour of Diagon Alley. They will also be able to answer any questions you or your guardians have. _

_ Term begins on  _ _ 1 September _ _. We await your owl by no later than  _ _ 31 July _ _.  _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress _

On the remaining pieces of parchment, and how odd was that, Hermione noted, using parchment instead of paper, was the supplies list.

“Magic!” Hadrian exclaimed. 

“I guess I was wrong about it being superpowers,” she sighed. “Oh well, I guess magic is just as good if not better, right?” She smiled as she looked over the supplies list. Spells, theory, transfiguration, potions, beasts? Oh yes, magic was definitely better than superpowers.

“If you have magic, that means I must have magic too! Do you think I’ll get a letter?”

“I don’t see why not? Maybe you’ll get yours on your birthday as well.” Hermione frowned. But Hadrian’s birthday was on the 31st of July, would that give him enough time to learn everything? It didn’t seem fair that she was getting her letter a whole year in advance. “You know what? I’ll ask them. Maybe they can get you your letter early and we can pick up our supplies at the same time.”

Hermione grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from her desk and wrote out a reply.

_ Dear Deputy Headmistress, _

_ I am Hermione Jean Selene Granger and I would like to thank you for this generous offer of acceptance. I would love to accept a place at your school, however I have a few pressing concerns. _

_ I am an orphan at Silver Oak Orphanage in London and therefore have no proper guardian aside from Ms. Nelson, the head matron at the orphanage. Therefore I have no way of paying for supplies or tuition to attend if there is one. If there are possible scholarships I could apply or write essays for I would be most grateful. I have excellent grades and would be more than happy to put in work to earn a place at your school. _

_ There is also the question of my younger brother Hadrian Helios Granger. He can perform magic like me, so firstly, I was wondering if he would be offered a place at Hogwarts as well? If he is, his birthday falls on the 31st of July so I was wondering if he would be able to pick up supplies at the same time as me? _

_ Yours Sincerely, _

_ Hermione Jean Selene Granger _

She handed the letter to Hadrian to read over. He gave his approval and Hermione sent the letter off with the owl who had kindly waited for her to write her response.

* * *

The next day found a tabby cat watching the entrance of Silver Oak’s. The cat watched as children left the orphanage for school, keeping a particularly close eye on a young girl with long, dark brown curls pulled back in a high ponytail who was holding the hand of a young boy, only a little shorter than she, with his own dark brown waves that was swept forward across his forehead and fell in his eyes, framing his face nicely.

The cat waited patiently for the two to return before transforming into a smartly dressed woman in a long muggle skirt, blouse, and blazer. The picture perfect headmistress. She approached the building and after a short conversation with the matron where she stated that she was from a private school in Scotland offering a scholarship to two of her wards, was led to an interview room, one normally used to adoption interviews, where she was met by one Hermione Granger and her brother Hadrian Granger.

“Good afternoon Miss Granger, Mister Granger, I am Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. I also teach Transfiguration so you may call me Professor McGonagall.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am,” Hermione said, nudging her brother gently.

“A pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” Hadrian said nervously, his eyes slightly downcast.

“Likewise, now I believe I have a few questions of yours to answer? Firstly, there is no tuition for Hogwarts. As a magical school we believe all magical children deserve a chance at an education. However, we do have a scholarship set up for those in situations like your own so they will be able to purchase the needed supplies.”

“Secondly, Mister Granger? Yes, you do have a place in our school and in fact, I have your letter right here,” she said and she handed the boy his letter.

Hadrian beamed at her. “Thank you, ma’am.”

Hadrian and Hermione quickly took a liking to Professor McGonagall. She was kind and very thorough in explaining the wizarding world to them as she brought them to the Diagon Alley and Gringott’s bank. 

Hadrian and Hermione took in everything with curious eyes and childlike wonder. They observed the many stores as they made their way down the cobblestone street and couldn’t help their excitement. They wanted to explore everything.

Soon they reached a rather imposing looking building that positively gleamed in the sunlight.

“Now children, this is Gringott’s Wizarding Bank. The bank is run by goblin’s, a very proud race of magical beings so I must insist that you remain respectful at all times. Goblin’s are very direct and to the point. Be specific with your words when speaking to them. Stay close and follow me.”

They entered the bank, giving nods of respect to the guards at the door, and approached a teller to wait in line. As they waited they admired the tall ceilings, marbled floors, and pristine look of the place. At the teller booths sat the goblins who had long pointed noses, pointed ears, and wore well tailored suits. 

“Next in line please.”

As the party of three approached the teller Professor McGonagall gave a respective bow and Hermione and Hadrian followed suit. 

“State your business,” the goblin said.

Professor McGonagall produced a large metal key from her robe and handed it to the goblin. “Good day master teller, I would like to request two withdrawls from this year’s Hogwarts First Year Assistance Fund please. There should already be two expandable pouches set aside for one Miss Hermione Granger and one Mister Hadrian Granger.”

The goblin sneered and reached into a box on his desk to pull out two purple pouches. “Place a finger on the pouch clasp. It will take a sample of your blood to confirm your identity.” 

Each child took one of the pouches and touched the clasp as instructed. They felt a minor prick to the finger and the pouch glowed for a moment.

The teller gave a nod of approval. “Each pouch is blood sealed so only you may open it. The pouch is yours to keep and has a counter on the clasp that will tell you how much is left in the pouch.”

“Thank you master teller,” both children responded with a bow.

Another nod of approval. These two younglings were patient and polite, hopefully they would keep that attitude as they grew older. “Is there any other business I may assist you with?”

“No, that will be all, thank you,” Professor McGonagall said. “May your gold continue to flow.”

“And your enemies cower at your feet,” the master teller responded. 

As they left the bank Professor McGonagall explained the pouches. “Included in this pouch are 200 galleons. That’s about 1000 pounds. Enough for this year’s supplies as well as some extra for you to use as you wish. It is highly encouraged to save the extra money for replacement supplies or emergency situations, but as this money is now yours we cannot stop you from spending it how you wish.”

“Now, today I believe we should stick with just the basics. A trunk, your wand, and your school books. Perhaps some parchment and a quill will not go amiss since you will need to learn how to write with one. Everything else on your list I would wait until summer to pick up. Potion ingredients are better bought fresh and your robes should wait in case you grow between now and next summer.”

Their first stop was to pick up their trunks, but it was obvious within minutes of stepping foot in the shop that Hermione and Hadrian did not want to purchase their trunks from there. 

“Professor?” Hadrian asked, trying to be polite, “Would there happen to be a second-hand shop anywhere? These trunks are nice and all but if there are cheaper options, well, we wouldn’t say no.”

“Oh of course my dear, I should have realized,” Minerva said, tutting to herself. “I know just the place.”

She led them out of the shop and took a side alley that they hadn’t noticed. “This is Vertic Alley, 

Hermione giggled. “Is there a Horizont Alley too?”

“Horizon Alley, and yes there is. As well as Knockturn Alley, Celestial Alley, and Crescent Moon. Diagon Alley gets the most foot traffic because it has the most general shops but the other alleys tend to have more specialized shops.”

“Vertic Alley is where you can find more second-hand shops, small businesses, and the public library. Horizon Alley is where more large, international businesses or manufacturing workshops reside. There aren’t many due to the British Ministries restrictions but there you can get more custom or internationally popular items. Celestial Alley is where the more high end shops are, we won’t need to make a stop there.”

“Knockturn Alley, well, they tend to sell items closely related to the Dark Arts. Not all of course, but that alley is rather rundown and known to be frequented by some, let’s say, unsavory characters. If you do ever end up needing to purchase anything from there, I suggest not visiting there without an adult present. It isn’t the safest place to be found in.”

“Lastly Crescent Moon is a lesser known area seeing as it’s more of a social congregation area for creatures. Wix aren’t allowed to enter without having creature blood or an escort with creature blood that can claim them. I’ve never been myself so I can’t tell you what it’s like, but if, between the ages of 14 and 17, you receive a creature inheritance with your magical maturity then you will be able to enter Crescent Moon.”

Hermione blinked, taking in the information. It was a lot to process. She’d have to find a book on creatures and inheritances. She already knew they’d be visiting the library whenever they could.

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. They picked up second-hand trunks that were a bit beaten up but still in usable condition. Hermione ended up with a black dragonhide trunk with silver trimmings that had the initials E.U.P. engraved on the latch for only 2 galleons. Hadrian ended up with a grey dragonhide trunk with black trimmings that had the initials N.A.F.S. carved on the upper lefthand corner of the lid when open with some kind of drawing next to it for only one galleon. Hadrian’s being cheaper as it was a much older model than Hermiones. Each trunk came equipped with several storage compartments as well as shrinking and featherlight charms that had been placed previously. They also picked up satchels with featherlight and expandable charms on them for 14 sickles each.

When they went to pick up their school books they decided to only pick up one copy of each, stating that they could share for now. They wandered around the second-hand shop and were thankfully able to find all the books they needed as well as a few extra on wizarding customs and etiquette. The shop even had a small selection of quills, parchment and inkwells. In total they only spent 4 galleons and 10 sickles.

For their wands they went back to Diagon Alley and entered Ollivander’s shop. As they entered, there was a shimmer about them and they seemed to end up in a very different shop than what they had seen through the front window.

“Bonjour! Comment puis-je vou-ah! Minerva! I haven’t seen you in ages,  ç a va?” A woman with long silver hair pinned back in a crown braid bustled in from the back room. She greeted Professor McGonagall with a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

“ Geneviève! I’m well, is Garrick out?”

“He’s harvesting wand cores, so all his customers are being diverted to my shop until he returns. I’ve told him it’s no trouble, that I’d be more than happy to supply him with both wood and cores but, you know how he likes to do these things himself,” she said with a fond roll of her eyes as she gave Minerva a knowing look. “Brothers, right?”

“Of course,” Minerva laughed. “How’s business? Natalia and the kids?”

“Business is great. With Natalia having our kids help with harvesting from the grove and caring for the creatures on the preserve we’re never in short supply, It’s helped with our clientele as well. With how much we’re able to naturally harvest each year I don’t have to charge an arm and a leg for my wands. It’s unfortunate that custom wand making has fallen out of practice in Britain but here in the Americas custom wands are still the standard.”

“The Americas?” Hermione asked. “We’re in the US?”

“Not quite Miss Granger,”  Geneviève replied. “We are in Canada, Quebec specifically, but here on this side of the pond so to speak, in both North and South American magical communities, custom wands are the standard.”

“How did you know my name?”

“I know the identity of everyone who enters my shop. It’s part of the Ollivander family magic.” At Hermione’s confused look Geneviève continued, “Think of it as being a hereditary trait but magical, rather than physical or mental.”

“Will we have family magic like that?” Hadrian asked.

“Well Mister Granger that depends. From what I can recall, Granger is an old French family name. There hasn’t been a claim to the Granger name in decades. If you really want to know I’d suggest a full inheritance test done by Gringott’s but the price for such a test is pretty steep. Last I heard it was 30 galleons a person.”

“Oh, well,” Hadrian paused, mentally did the math, and shook his head. “We can worry about it later. For now we’re here for our wands.”

“Of course. Oh! And I am Geneviève Carbonell, Ollivander is my family name. I took my wife’s name when we bonded,” she said with a wink. “This way please.” 

Geneviève led them to the next room that had wood panels along the wall and shelves with various boxes and jars on it in a variety of colors. “You first Mister Granger. Are you confident in your ability to feel your magical core?”

“I think so.”

“Good. Face this wall here and hold out your hands, palms up. Close your eyes and reach out with your magic.”

Hadrian did as he was told and he tried to feel for his magical core. He could feel a warmth emanating from his torso, right where his diaphragm was. He felt it grow and spread like a web up into his arms and out through his fingertips. He gasped as he felt something lower into his hands but he kept his eyes closed and focused on his core.

“Very good Mister Granger. You may open your eyes now.”

In his hands were two pieces of wood, a jar, and a long royal blue box.

“Now let’s see what we’ve got here! Alder and elm wood with a phoenix feather and horned serpent horn for your cores! Marvelous! Alder wood tends to be drawn to those who are helpful, considerate, and likeable. It is perfect for performing non-verbal spellwork. Elm on the other hand, draws towards those with a great magical presence and magical dexterity. Usually wielded by those capable of highly advanced magic with an elegance for charms and spells! For your cores, phoenix feathers are able to channel a vast selection of varied magics and the horned serpent horn, very powerful indeed. Would it be amiss to assume that you’re a parselmouth?

“I’m not sure what that is,” Hadrian said.

“A parselmouth is someone who can speak parseltongue, the languages of the serpent. It means you can converse with snakes and potentially other magical reptiles,” Professor McGonagall said.

“It does indeed! Snakes, dragons, salamanders, occamy, snallygasters, most magical reptiles can speak parseltongue. There’s a magical preserve down in Brazil that works in partnership with my wife that specializes in magical reptiles. Several of the magizoologist there speak parseltongue. I find that most who do speak tend to end up in that particular line of work. Studying creatures tends to be a bit easier when you can converse with them, no?”

“Oh!” Hadrian laughed. “I didn’t realize there was a name for it. I figured not everyone could do it since Hermione can’t, but at least I know I’m not the only one.” 

“Most assuredly not. There are many parselmouth worldwide. It is a fairly common skill in South America and South Asia. Not to be presumptuous but judging by your looks it must be the South Asia blood in you that carried this skill. That, is a very good example of family magic! This wand will suit you beautifully. Well done, Hadrian!” Geneviève turned to Hermione, “Your turn Miss Granger. Same as Hadrian, face the wall, palms up, eyes closed, and reach out with your magic.”

Hermione repeated the process and came away holding two woods, a long deep red box, and a square ice blue box. She held them out to Geneviève.

“English oak and silver lime with a dragon heartstring and hippocampus scale!” Geneviève took the items with care and laid them out on the counter to examine. “English oak is drawn to those with a magical affinity for the natural world and who have powerful intuition. Perfect to be paired with silver lime as that wood is drawn to those with great power in mental magics. Dragon heartstring cores are drawn to those who are quick studies as well as magically powerful and of course, hippocampus scales help to focus the mind and are perfect for mental magics. Yes, yes this will be a very powerful wand indeed! You, my dear, will be a force to be reckoned with, I can tell you that much.”

“Well!” Geneviève clapped her hands together once in excitement, a look of pure glee and awe on her face. “Let me just combine these and I’ll be back in a moment! Why don’t you take this time to take a look at the wand holsters? They come standard with every purchase in a variety of colors, but to have the privilege to make such powerful wands… You can have your pick of the lot! Anything goes, wands like these deserve the best holsters! Go ahead and pick out anything you’d like!”

Geneviève scurried off to the back room, clutching the woods and cores to her chest as if they were the most precious of jewels. 

Hadrian and Hermione scanned the wand holsters. Hadrian selected a silver dragonhide wrist holster. It looked like a simple, thick bracelet but it held one’s wand in a pocket dimension. Hermione chose one of a similar design but in dark blue. Both came with ejecting, return, and anti-summoning charms to prevent their wands from being stolen and the bracelet itself could only be removed by the wearer.

“There you are!” Geneviève said as she exited the back room with two long boxes in hand. “Two custom made, one of a kind, Carbonell wands!”

“It’s beautiful,” Hermione said as she took her wand out of the box and into her hand. She felt a warmth spread from her core and down her arm into the wand. She felt power like a rumble reply to her magic from the wand as it shot off a shower of silver dust that glimmered in the light. The dust settled, some landing and embedding itself into the holster she held, making it look like the night sky.

“Wonderful, just absolutely wonderful!” Geneviève exclaimed. “Go on Mister Granger, give yours a wave!”

Hadrian picked up his wand and immediately felt its power. He felt his magic practically sing in happiness as it coursed through his arm and through the wand. Colorful light spread from the tip of his wand as a display that could rival the aurora borealis itself shimmered into being around them. As the lights began to fade some of the magic attached itself to the holster Hadrian picked out. A green dragon of swirling light accenting the silver holster perfectly.

“Wow,” Hadrian whispered. He was stunned that it was his magic that created such beauty.

“Yeah,” Hermione agreed. She took Hadrian’s hand in hers and squeezed gently.

Professor McGonagall was in awe. She had never seen such displays of powerful magic and from siblings no less! She felt privileged to be the one present with the children and to witness such power.

“Tres, tres magnifique! Oh! I am just delighted! You will treat these wands with care, yes? And the holster! The changes your magic made to them. I absolutely love it! In fact,” Geneviève bustled around to the register, a bright smile on her face. “Sale.”

Hadrian and Hermione glanced at each other with wide eyes before looking back to Geneviève.

“After seeing that? Oh!” She closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her heart. “Wonderful. I’ll give you everything for 15 galleons even.”

“15 galleons!” Professor McGonagall exclaimed. “The hippocampus scale alone is-!”

“Ah, ah! My shop, my sale, my choice! 15 galleons. That’s as high as I’ll go,” Geneviève said with a smile.

Hadrian, giving his profuse thanks, took the required amount of galleons from his pouch and handed them to Geneviève who just waved off the thanks with a smile. Stating that it was her absolute pleasure and a joy to create such powerful wands for them before seeing them off.

After leaving Carbonell’s, Professor McGonagall bought them dinner at a small italian restaurant and then escorted them back to Silver Oak’s. 

Getting their things settled into their rooms Hermione and Hadrian began putting together a plan for this coming weekend where they would be returning to Verdic so they could explore the library and get themselves more acquainted with the wizarding world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geneviève was so fun to write honestly. I modeled her character after my high school French teacher. She was from French Polynesia, Tahiti to be exact, and he was one of my favorite teachers. Madam had this fun energy that made her sound so enthused about everything. She also had long silver hair. She usually had it up in a bun but with her curls I always thought it would look so pretty braided.


End file.
